20 April 2019
Show ; Name ;;* The Vortex ; Station ;* SeaBird Radio (Easter Special) ; DD-MM-YYYY ;* 20-04-2019 ; Comments ;* Sessions * David Bowie In Concert 20/06/71 Tracklisting * Edited Speech A P Herbert - Let's Be Gay (Poem - Broadcast Easter 1941 78RPM) Here's the Member of Parliament, humorist and Poet A. P. Herbert Reciting his Poem "Lets Be Gay" in a - Broadcast made in Easter 1941 from a 78 rpm shellac record. this is the unedited version 13/04/1941 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpJhWpAzZf0 * Robert McDevitt & Patrick Johnson - Easter Jingle 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7YGLO346YU * Art Garfunkel - Bright Eyes * Janko Nilovic - Drug Song * Robin & Barry Dransfield - A Week Before Easter (From the album The Rout Of The Blues) * George Harrison - My Sweet Lord (From the album The Best Of George Harrison) * Santa Maria Chant (Spanish Radio Easter Sunday1989) * Alan Jackson - The Old Rugged Cross (From the album Precious Memories Collection) * Alan Freeman's MacDonalds advert (Easter 1990) * Marillion - Easter (From the album Season's End) * Tunisian Pop Music (Easter 1990) * Judy Garland & Fred Astaire - Easter Parade (From the film soundtrack Easter Parade) * La Unión - Más Y Más (Hot Acid) (Remix) (12") (From the album Vivir Al Este Del Edén) * Madonna's Spanish Coca Cola advert (From Spanish Radio Easter 1989) * Madonna - Like A Prayer (From the album Like A Prayer) * Julie Andrews & Cast - Do-Re-Mi (From the OST The Sound Of Music) * Julie Andrews & Chorus - Feed The Birds (Tuppence A Bag) (From the OST Mary Poppins) * Miklós Rózsa - Prelude (From the OST Ben Hur) * Natalie Casey - Chick Chick Chicken * Menswe@r - Daydreamer (From the album Nuisance) * Cliff Richard - A Girl Like You The Jean Genie * Cliff Richard - Now's The Time To Fall In Love The Jean Genie * Chuck Berry - No Particular Place To Go (From the album ''The Best Of Chuck Berry)'' * Jimmy Jones - Ee-I-Ee-I-O (Old McDonald) * Little Richard - Tutti Frutti (From the album Then Came Rock N' Roll) * Chuck Berry - Reelin' & Rockin' (From the album ''The Best Of Chuck Berry)'' * Led Zeppelin - Livin' Lovin' Maid (She's Just A Woman) (From the album Led Zeppelin II) * Leylines - Broken And Alone (From the album Recover Reveal) * Endless Division - Something To Talk About (From the CD Single Endless Division EP) * Pete Atkin - The Wristwatch For A Drummer (From the album A King At Nightfall) Disinterred 331⁄3 * John Morrison's Hybrid Vine - Man * Deep Purple - The Shield (From the album The Book Of Taliesyn) * Black Sabbath - Hand Of Doom (From the album Paranoid) * Sweet - Fox On The Run Sweet As & Bs * Sweet - Miss Demeanour Sweet As & Bs * Toby Tyler - The Road I'm On (Gloria) Undercover Of The Night * T.Rex - Mambo Sun (From the album Electric Warrior) * T.Rex - Cosmic Dancer (From the album Electric Warrior * T.Rex - Jeepster (From the album Electric Warrior) * T.Rex - Monolith (From the album Electric Warrior) * T.Rex - Lean Woman Blues (From the album Electric Warrior) * Friends Of Gavin - The Same Again * Agnetha Fältskog - Nu Ska Vi Opp, Opp, Opp (From the extended CD Agnetha Fältskog Vol. 2) * David Bowie - Queen Bitch (In Concert 20/06/71) * David Bowie - Wild Eyed Boy From Freecloud (In Concert 20/06/71) (From the album ''Bowie At The BEEB)'' * David Bowie - Bombers (In Concert 20/06/71) (From the album ''Bowie At The BEEB)'' * David Bowie - Looking For A Friend (In Concert 20/06/71) (From the album ''Bowie At The BEEB)'' * David Bowie - Almost Grown (In Concert 20/06/71) (From the album ''Bowie At The BEEB)'' * David Bowie - Kooks (In Concert 20/06/71) (From the album ''Bowie At The BEEB)'' * David Bowie - Song For Bob Dylan (In Concert 20/06/71) * David Bowie - Andy Warhol (In Concert 20/06/71) * David Bowie - It Ain't Easy (In Concert 20/06/71) (From the album ''Bowie At The BEEB)'' ; Available * https://www.mixcloud.com/peteseaton/the-vortex-17-200419/